


Home

by lucifers_grace



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Apprentice, also there is a wolf, but have it anyway, my ace ass should not touch smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_grace/pseuds/lucifers_grace
Summary: You stood with your back to the door, stirring the pot hanging in the fireplace. Inanna napped by the fire, seemingly enjoying the warmth on her pelt. Glancing in, you hope it would taste better than it looked. If the scent was anything to go by, it would and wasn’t that what counted? When the wolf’s head snapped up, you turned as well, a smile gracing your lips almost involuntarily when Muriel closed the door behind him. The scent of myrrh waved around you and you allowed it to make you feel at home. That was what this little hut was, wasn’t it? Your new home?





	Home

The sun stood low in the sky, illuminating the clearing in the woods your feet carried you through. A basket hung to your crooked arm, already filled with a collection of mushrooms, berries and a few materials you could use for charms or spells. By your side, a wolf roamed, either stuck to you like a guardian or bouncing back and forth, chasing squirrels. A peaceful scene, one you felt you deserved after the drama surrounding the past masquerade. But you chased the memory from your mind as quickly as it had come. It was over, the world saved. And you still had chickens to feed. 

Inanna returned to you, a squirrel between her teeth that she dropped for you to pick up. So you would get some meat for dinner, after all. To thank her, you scratched her ears. She butted her head against your thigh, gently, then bounded back into the woods, likely to get something for herself. Slowly, you felt like the wolf was warming up to you. Just like her master was.

Muriel still wasn’t a great talker. But you had become accustomed to paying attention to the signs that were non verbal. Long lasting looks, smiles, an occasional brushing of hands. Not what you were used to after living with Asra for so long who was rather liberal with words. Yet, after all the excitement, you welcomed the silence.

***

You stood with your back to the door, stirring the pot hanging in the fireplace. Inanna napped by the fire, seemingly enjoying the warmth on her pelt. Glancing in, you hoped it would taste better than it looked. If the scent was anything to go by, it would and wasn’t that what counted? When the wolf’s head snapped up, you turned as well, a smile gracing your lips almost involuntarily when Muriel closed the door behind him. The scent of myrrh waved around you and you allowed it to make you feel at home. That was what this little hut was, wasn’t it? Your new home?

You smiled at Muriel once more, then returned to the soup slow cooking over the fire. It would take a while longer if you did not want to eat the meat raw. It was then that you felt strong arms wrap around your upper body, large hands coming to rest on your hips. With Muriel so close behind you – on you – you felt incredibly small, as anyone did next to him. It made your breath hitch in the best way possible and maybe you nestled your backside a bit more firmly against his front. The low growl it drew from him indicated that he did not mind.

This was one of the many things that had started when the end of the world had been averted. It had been a stormy night, the two of you stuck together in the hut with little firewood. So it had to be body heat at first and then … friction. From there you had made an enjoyable little habit out of it. Though you could not tell what that made you, you were certain it would become clear eventually. Why ruin something perfectly satisfying with too much discussion?

“The soup will need a bit more stewing …” You explained, biting your lip in feigned innocence. It was easy to guess what you were hinting at – and you knew he would pick up on it. And yet you squealed when he spun you around first, then lifted you up in a single, fluid motion. An impressive display and enough to get your body interested in what was to follow. So you welcomed the kiss that came, languid and slow, while you attempted to get comfortable with your legs around his wide hips. He made it easier for you when he crossed the room to set you down on the table.

It was a place you were quite familiar with, the hut was small and the places to have sex on limited. So when you drew your top over your head and inclined backwards onto the rough surface, the wood was not as uncomfortable as it had been in the beginning. But even if it were, when Muriel followed suit, crawling over you, lips attached to your collar bone, the table was the last thing on your mind. 

From here on, you knew what to do, how far you could go. You knew that Muriel was still touchy about having his neck touched and that you had to handle it with utmost care, paying close attention. You knew that he was rather ticklish. And you knew about that small spot just underneath his collar bone that he thoroughly enjoyed. Which was what you went for now, ducking away from his lips - a sacrifice you were willing to make. 

His skin was not scarred where you kissed him now, though you made a point to spend a day kissing just the scars eventually. Not today. Today you were busy working him up by pushing all his buttons. At once, if you had to.

It worked, and well. A few kitten licks, some tactical use of teeth and you felt Muriel’s hand on you once more, pinning you to the table. He hovered above you, never using his full weight, always making it as comfortable as possible for you. The thoughtfulness made you blush.

Thoughts, however, were quickly banished from your mind when a large hand dipped between your legs and spread them further apart. First it was a laugh bubbling to the surface, soon transforming into a happy little moan. Then a string of moans. And then the combined sounds of pleasure reverberated through the hut, complemented by the groaning of wood. 

***

After a dinner that actually did taste better than it looked, thank you very much, you found yourself lazily curled up by Muriel’s side, your head resting on his stomach. He had a hand in your hair and you were both dozing rather contentedly. Inanna slept by the end of the bed on the floor, though you could swear you saw her sneakily inch closer towards the bed, waiting for you two to fall asleep so she could share the covers with you. A scene more peaceful than you had ever imagined possible.

Neither of you said it, yet. But here, in this hut far away from everyone else, you found a home.

**Author's Note:**

> [Requests open!](https://astravas.tumblr.com/post/182755690994/open-requests)


End file.
